<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ben Solo's Worst Week Ever by RedRoseWhite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007651">Ben Solo's Worst Week Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/pseuds/RedRoseWhite'>RedRoseWhite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Statistically Improbable Amount of Sexual Mishaps, Allergies, Awkward Conversations, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humour, May the Fourth Exchange, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Redeemed Ben Solo, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Shoutout to my Reylos, Throne room redemption, porgs, the last Jedi au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/pseuds/RedRoseWhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is trying to be a good boy these days; he killed Snoke and escaped the throne room with Rey, abandoning the First Order and his Kylo Ren persona. So why does the galaxy keep cock-blocking him?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://ibb.co/qk9ZRmH"></a><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ben Solo's Worst Week Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/gifts">Denzer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a May the Fourth gift for Denzer, whose prompt to me was "a scene with redeemed Ben and Rey where something funny happens". I hope you like it, friend!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Ben Solo wanted was to have an orgasm, without everything going terribly wrong. </p><p> </p><p>On Centaxday, he had killed Snoke in his throne room, and he and Rey had fought their way out, run, and leapt into Snoke’s escape craft together. In Ben’s mind, they were holding hands as they ran, but they actually hadn’t. Rey never wanted to hold anyone’s hand while she was running, which should have been obvious - who would want to be weighed down by the swing of anyone’s arm when they were trying to move as quickly as possible - but it was way less romantic of an image. Once the hatch was shut, Ben engaged the launching sequence, focused and clear, and Rey sat down, stood up, sat down, stood up again, wiping her hands on her trousers. As soon as the blackness of space enveloped the craft and it was free of the <em> Supremacy </em> , he took a seat, and Rey stood before him. Her breath still heaved from the excitement of battle and escape, and checking in with his own vitals, Ben felt like throwing up. The last five years of his life were lying burned and smashed and sliced in that throne room. He realized that as he had been staring at his own hands for some time and drifting in terror,  she had calmed herself and was bending enough to slide into his view. Peering at his face. <em> Smiling </em>. Her eyes were so bright that they telegraphed joy. Fuck the throne room. It didn’t matter like this did. “Nice to meet you, Ben.” She said. “I’m Rey.” Ben would bet ten credits that a simple handshake between two people who had once attacked each other with laser swords, had never devolved into a sloppy floor-bound makeout session faster, in the history of the galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>The first problem was the adrenaline. Ben’s mouth was pretty dry, and so was Rey’s. Their mouths both tasted like exertion and dread. He nudged his lips to her neck, licked behind her ear, she smelled delicious to him but he couldn’t get his mouth to water. When Rey pressed her lips to his and they tried touching tongues again, there wasn’t any warm pleasant slip, it was still cool and rough, like the lick of a tooka. “We’re both dehydrated,” he said, running his hands up and down Rey’s arms, skin to wraps to skin, “Maybe we should slow down,” </p><p>“Yeah, alright, alright,” Rey whispered. She was staring right down at him, and he thought she understood, but she kept grinding her hips, until Ben grasped them, and held her still. That was the second problem. </p><p>“It’s just, uh,” he explained, “the metal fastener on my trousers, it’s digging into, um, <em> me </em>.” He counted to two before the comprehension bloomed and Rey practically hit the ceiling leaping off of him.</p><p>“Stars, Ben, I’m so sorry. Are you… hurt?”</p><p>“Well, I haven’t had the chance to check yet,” he said wryly as he got up from the shuttle’s floor. “But once I do, I’ll definitely let you know.”</p><p> </p><p>The next problem was the <em> Falcon, </em> and the people, places and things on the <em> Falcon </em>. The freighter was waiting on a nearby moon, and although they disembarked the shuttle together, Rey made Ben fall back before deploying the ramp. “You’ll need to wait here. I’ll explain everything to Chewie.” Ben stood on the surface of the breathable moon that usually had no points of interest on it at all and rolled a few mossy stones back and forth with his toes. Just waiting. Straining to listen for raised voices. He pushed himself to hear anything. He was so tired. He was so tired that when Chewie finally came lumbering toward him, he had no defense left. Ben simply stood there, his back straight, but his eyes lowered. He knew Wookiee culture. They did not accept grovelling; you had to stand with honour to deserve respect. Even when you felt like falling to your knees. </p><p>“Rey says that you saved her life,” Chewbacca said. “You are lucky that I am fond of Rey, and her life is worth more to me than most. A life for a life, Ben. I don’t forgive you. I will tolerate you. If you want to earn my trust, you’ll do it by earning your mother’s forgiveness, first. And if you <em> ever </em> hurt her, or Rey, again,” Chewie put his hand on Ben’s chest, right over his heart. “I will rip this out with my hands, and feed it to a tarentatek, and no amount of strange Force tricks will stop me.” Ben just clasped both his hands around Chewie’s wrist and held it to his sternum. After a beat, they both let go. </p><p>“It’s nice to see you again, Chewie,” Ben said as the Wookiee walked wearily back up the ramp.</p><p>“Sure, kid. Now, get in.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey made tea and gave him fruit to eat while Chewbacca sat in the pilot’s seat and guided the ship. "Where we going?” Ben asked. A small piece of fruit fell from the corner of his lips. </p><p>“Gross, Ben, don’t spit your food. Ahch-To.” </p><p>If his body didn’t already ache so much he would have slid off of the bench and crawled under the djarik board to sulk. His eyes rolled. “Oh, great, another awkward reunion. What a fantastic day this is turning out to be.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes right back at him and took a large mouthful of water from the cool bottle on the table. “Stop being such a child,” she said.</p><p>Ben grasped the hem of his tunic and lifted it to above his navel.</p><p>“Would a child have abs like <em> this </em>?” He gestured to them with his other hand. </p><p>“For Force’s sake, Ben,” Rey said with her mouth. “You are a truly ridiculous man. Put those away,” but it didn’t stop her from grabbing his hand and dragging him towards her quarters, with her body. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped at the door. Staring at the gray and white walls, the all-white bed. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Rey asked. Her hands were clutching his tunic and her eyes were shining again, searching his face. Trying to decode his expression. Trying to drag him inside.</p><p>“I can’t touch you on this bed,” Ben had to say, conjuring a cloud of disappointment that enveloped them both. It wasn’t fair. He had done the right thing. Rey was pleased with him. He wanted to have his cookie. He really, really did. But…. “I was <em> made </em> in it.” </p><p> </p><p>The floor of the cargo bay was less comfortable, but it also had a lot less baggage. Ben had let Rey bring her pillows, because at least there was no way those things were twenty-nine years old. They were soft and clean, and smelled like Rey’s hair, which was streaming on either side of Ben’s face as the couple picked up where they had left off in the shuttle. These kisses were hot and wet. Her tongue was so clever in his mouth, curling and touching him just enough, so he let her take the lead. They pulled strings of saliva between each other, fingers raking through their hair, wrestling to nuzzle and kiss the other’s neck. Rey sucked on a mouthful of his shirt near his clavicle and he shoved her clothing from her shoulders, and when her breasts were bare to him she felt the surge of blood to his groin, tingling even in her own body. There was a moment where Rey just held that feeling and her breath, and Ben took this chance to roll them both over, so that he was on his side and she was on her back. One of his hands covered one nipple, and his mouth teased the other one, licking it to hardness. Someone had undone Ben’s trousers, and he felt Rey’s lithe fingers moving in them, petting his shorts. He pressed his forehead to hers and took a deep breath. Rey smiled and whispered, “Let’s try this,” withdrew her hand and gathered some oil from a little bowl she’d placed near their nest, on her fingers. Ben was incredibly ready for the best handjob of his life, but then he felt the burning. He felt it even before the pleasant scent crawled into his nose. </p><p>“Oh, no, is that millaflower oil?” Ben asked urgently. The question felt redundant, though, because his cock was undoubtedly on fire. Ben began crawling to the cargo lift to escape the bay and Rey was up and in a nimble crouch in a moment, pushing her wraps back up her shoulders. She nodded. “I need to shower, with water, right now,” Ben told her. “I’m extremely allergic.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Benduday before the swelling subsided, and Primeday before the rash was completely gone. During that time, they had settled on Ahch-To, and Ben and Luke had their awkward reunion. Rey perched on a boulder, upwind from where they were sitting on a chiseled bench at the lookout cliff, watched their intent faces talking, and shared her versions of what they were saying to the nesting porg who was feeding her chicks nearby.</p><p>“‘I’m very sorry I totally gave up on you even though you were just a kid, and tried to kill you in your sleep.’</p><p>‘Yeah, well, <em> I’m </em>sorry that I told you absolutely nothing of my inner life and brought my hut down on your head.’</p><p>‘We all make mistakes out of ignorance, son. You know, one time I kissed your mother. Well, actually, <em> she </em> kissed <em> me . </em>But I was into it, because we didn’t know any better.’</p><p>‘Excuse me while I hurl myself into this ocean immediately and die, in order to forever extinguish that horrifying image. Goodbye, cruel world.’” Rey chuckled to herself, and the porg mother just kept on, regurgitating fish roe for her young. </p><p> </p><p>Primeday night, after Rey had brought a lantern and some stew to the southwestern part of the island where Ben was camping. After they had shared a meal and Ben had clutched her to his body and kissed her eyebrow and her earlobe and caressed her torso with long, firm strokes that made her wet, Rey got on her knees for him and ostentatiously licked his cock, so of course he got too excited and immediately came in her eye.</p><p>“Ow, Ben! What the kriff!” she squinted up at him, wiping her face with an arm wrap. “Ugh, it <em> stings </em> . What do you <em> eat </em>?” </p><p>“You know what I eat, it’s the same things you do,” Ben mumbled grumpily. </p><p>“I’m going to the shore to rinse my face,” Rey said. </p><p>“Bring back some driftwood if you see any,” He told her. “The fire is getting low again.” He put his flaccid dick away and stacked the dirty stew bowls outside the door to his tent. It was all just so romantic, he could hardly stand it. </p><p> </p><p>Centaxday again. Ben’s eyes opened to sunlight that poured like warm sauce across his chest and Rey’s back. He’d drifted off while she was still practicing forms by the fire, and woken up to her freezing feet wedging behind his knees on the pallet he’d been warming by himself, then rolled to his back and fell asleep once more. Rey burrowed both arms under her pillow and Ben admired the way that he could see every downy hair on her shoulders in this unexpected light. It was the first sunny morning he had seen on Ahch-To and the whole tent was glowing in gold, like a forge. Ben leaned down and blew on the back of Rey’s neck. Watched the goosebumps rise. Did it again, harder, longer. “Made you look,” he said quietly when she turned over. They kissed slowly. He used his thumb to clear some of the sleep from Rey’s eyes, then he licked it and used it to make her nipples pucker, and then a little while after that he slipped it between her legs and pushed it into her body and massaged her from the inside. Her pussy melted on his hand while her breath melted into his mouth with soft moans. The light in the tent made every strand of her hair glisten while she rode him, both hands clasped in his, then Ben grabbed her thighs to help her keep the pace, and she put two fingers in his mouth and painted his saliva across her clit. She bent further and further over him like a japor tree, grinding harder, until Rey’s chest was resting on his and she came, drooling helplessly on his shoulder. He renewed his grip on her thighs and thrust up into her to reach his own climax while she lay limp and content on top of him, softly calling his name. </p><p> </p><p>Ben didn’t remember falling asleep again, so it was a rude surprise when Rey pulled the covers off. “It’s time for pants, Ben,” she said cheerily, tossing him some shorts and a clean pair of trousers from the door of the tent. Ben just let them lie across his body and hid his face under his arms. “Ungh, can’t it be time for you to sit on my face?” he called loudly, watching her shadow profile stalk around the outside of the tent. “I like the thought of that way more than wearing pants.”</p><p>“Um,” Rey replied. “As nice as that time would be, it isn’t now.” There was an edge in her voice that told him he was missing something. </p><p>“Give me a reason. A good reason.”</p><p>“Well, your mother is here, for one,” Rey explained. </p><p>“Hello, Ben,” Leia said. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003568">Here</a> is Denzer’s Gift to me in the exchange, nobody does tension the way she does. Hot hot hot. Also Luke ignoring Rey’s absolute tantrum is a delight. </p><p>Citations:</p><p>* <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Galactic_Standard_Calendar">Days of the week in the Galactic Standard Calendar</a><br/>* <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Millaflower">Millaflowers</a><br/>* <a href="http://images.huffingtonpost.com/2015-12-16-1450268644-6964270-lukeleiakiss.jpg">Uh-oh spaghettios, time to throw yourself into the ocean forever</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963132">Anthony J. Crowley's Worst Week Ever</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantVulpus/pseuds/VerdantVulpus">VerdantVulpus</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>